Sensors are widely used for monitoring and surveillance applications and it is often useful to detect and track moving targets. Generally, any particular sensor will be limited in terms of the number of targets that it can sense at any one time and in many cases a sensor may be limited to sensing one target at any given time interval. Therefore, when there are multiple targets a decision will need to be made regarding which target a particular sensor is to measure/sense.